A user may access a mobile communication device while watching television. An advertisement presented to the user on the mobile communication device may be independent of the content being viewed on the television. For example, the user may be watching a television show about car washes. However, advertisements displayed on the mobile device may have nothing to do with water, cars, and/or cleanliness. Similarly, advertisements displayed on the television may not appreciate a present activity of the user when accessing the mobile device. As such, an advertiser may miss key marketing opportunities to the user to deliver highly targeted and relevant advertising to the user.